The Walking Dead - Scarlet Blair Edition
by JamieLov3
Summary: My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Blair. And I am alive. Why is this so important you ask? It is because I'm surround by dead people. And not just any dead people. I'm surrounded by the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Walking Dead – The Scarlet Blair Edition"**

**Chapter 1 - Armageddon**

My name is Scarlet. Scarlet Blair. And I am alive. Why is this so important you ask? It is because I'm surround by dead people. And not just any dead people. I'm surrounded by the walking dead.  
It has been over a year since this all started. I was on my way home from classes. When I heard the radio switch to an emergency broadcast. It advised everyone to stay calm, go to their homes and lock their windows and doors. So I drove as fast I could without getting stopped for a ticket. I was in a hurry to check on my brother, Gabriel. He was only four and was at our neighbors house while I was at school. I didn't trust our mother to watch him anymore. Not since dad died.  
Dad was a fire fighter. A good one. He died saving a little boy from a house fire. He ran in found him and as he was running back for the door the house collapsed on top of them burning my father. The boy lived somehow, my dad was a hero. A dead hero.  
I was lost in thoughts about that night, memories of my mom screaming and crying and waking up later that night to find her in the bathroom with her wrists pouring blood. Ambulance lights, doctors, and strangers trying to talk to us all a blur. She lived but she was never the same. Mom took to drinking after that. She was an angry drunk. Always throwing things and screaming. Then she'd break down crying as she apologized. It was nights like this that I'd take Gabe outside and we'd sleep in dad's truck.  
It was thinking about all these things that I often thought about when I hit him, or rather it. I thought it was just a person that had jumped out into the road but when I got out to see if he was alive I realized he wasn't but he was still moving, going crazy, his legs were been broken and yet he still came after me as though he felt no pain dragging himself across the ground. I jumped back in my car and backed up flooring it and running him over.  
This time I drove without thinking, faster than before, I got to our neighbors and ran up beating on her door screaming, "Gabriel! Gabriel where are you?"  
Maria our neighbors daughter was the first to open the door she had frightened look on her face, "Scar, what's wrong?" she asked in earnest, "Haven't you heard?" I gasped, "Haven't you seen them? Where is my brother?"  
She moved out of the way to let me in the house "In the living room, Scar, you are scaring me what's wrong?"

I ran past her and found him in the living room playing with his army men, grabbing him up and holding him close I looked at her, "If you want to stay alive you will get your family, get all your things and come to my house as fast as possible. I ran over a dead man on my way home, Maria, he was dead but he was trying to grab me. He was already dead when I hit him but he was moving!" I hugged Gabriel sobbing my eyes out, "Maria dead people aren't staying dead, just before that the radio sent out an emergency broadcast telling everyone to stay calm and to stay inside, I think something bad is happening...I don't know what...but Maria I have this feeling that everything is about to change. We have to go now."

She looked at me dumbfounded and jumped when she heard someone outside scream, sirens started sounding all around us and we heard gunfire.  
"Now Maria! Get everyone to my house now! Forget your things we will get them later!" I screamed as I ran to the door looking out, I could see police cars and ambulances flying by, I looked down the road and saw one of the dead things chewing on our older neighbor Samuel's leg.  
He was an elderly man, hardly able to get around. We checked in on him every few days to make sure he was okay. He had no family, never got married, never had kids, didn't have siblings, and his parents were long dead. Tears pricked my eyes and I shook my head, "Get it together Scarlet, move."  
I grabbed Maria's fathers pistol from the cabinet by the door where I knew he kept it hidden and waited by the door with Gabe. I could hear Maria calling her mother Rosa, her brother Carlos, their Abuela and her father Miguel who had run inside from the back yard where they'd been getting ready for a bar-b-q, "Sígueme. Tenemos que ir a la casa de Scarlet, que algo está mal, no estamos a salvo.", _Follow me. We have to go to Scarlet's house, something is wrong, we are not safe._  
My Spanish was as rusty as Maria's had grown but I knew she was afraid, I could see her father run through the house to his gun cabinet he unlocked it quickly pulling out a shotgun and handing it to Carlos along with a duffel bag that I'm sure had more guns and ammo in it. Next he grabbed a glock that he handed to Maria, a .45 that he strapped to his side, another shotgun that he handed to his wife, and two more duffel bags.  
I'd always known Mr. Alvarez was paranoid because he and my father were the same way. My dad had bought our house specifically because of the panic room hidden below our basement, it was like he'd always known that one day the world would go to hell. After we moved in he and Miguel had instantly struck up a strong friendship and had fortified our panic room to be able to house both our families for extended periods of time throughout just about anything.  
Once everyone was armed and I had Gabe securely attached to my side we started outside and across the Alvarez's front yard. I looked over at our house, it felt like it was miles away even though it was less than 200 feet from their front door to ours. Moving slowly in our group I was able to really look at the madness around us, there were undead abominations scattered up and down our street. I had been hearing reports of people getting sick and dying for almost a month now but I had always tuned them out. I was beginning to regret that.

Obviously whatever had happened wasn't something to be ignored. People were screaming and shooting at the things coming after them, chest, leg, shoulder, but nothing seemed to slow them down for very long. They weren't exactly fast per-say, more like relentless.  
We moved quietly trying not to draw attention to ourselves because no one seemed to notice us, they were all too focused on the dead things or the sirens. Once we reached my house we went in and locked the door. I ran through the house looking for our mother, Gabe was with the others. I found her upstairs cowering in her closet with my dad's axe and a bottle of whiskey. "What are you doing? We have to get to the panic room mom, now! Leave that behind."

I grabbed the whiskey and stuffed it in the back of her closet as I pulled her to her feet, luckily it was early enough in the day that she wasn't in her usual drunken stupor.  
I locked all the windows, shutters, and storm doors my dad had added on and then we made our way to the basement. After securing the basement door we all filed one by one through the hidden entrance to the panic room.  
Our dad had concealed the room to appear as a bookshelf in the library of our finished basement. It took a special key to unlock the door and a different one to lock it back. A stairway went down into the ground leading to another door. This was the panic room.  
Finally locked more than fifty feet below the ground and with at least ten feet of the space between us and the outside world being concrete and reinforced steel I finally felt we were at our safest. I turned to look at the other seven people who had packed into the room with us. Their faces were enough to tell me how scared they were.  
After a few minutes I sat down and looked at Miguel, "What do we do now?"  
Miguel looked at me, "First I'd say we need to figure out what's going on out there. Do you have any idea what those things were?"  
"I'd say that at one point they were people, but I don't know what happened to them. I don't know why they are eating other people. I sure as hell don't know why they weren't dying when I saw people shooting at them. I'm just glad that we are all here together and that we are alive. I saw one of those things eating Samuel, I didn't know what to do though so I didn't do anything, I just hope to God he is okay. We are lucky to have this place. I don't know why my dad wanted to build it but I am glad he did. He made it stronger. We have water, air, ventilation, food, weapons, and the safely of no one knowing where we are. I swear daddy was preparing for Armageddon and I think it has come."  
I looked at my mother who was crying on a couch at the far end of the main room. "Sam, Samantha...," she ignored me and continued crying, "woman!" I almost yelled "Get it together now. Think of your son, think of me, I know you haven't been in your right mind these last six months since dad died but we need you, Gabriel needs you. You have to pull it together. I know...it's not easy, you lost dad, but so did we. We lost a father and you seem to either have forgotten that or your just so lost in your own grief that you don't care. Whatever it is, it needs to end today."  
She looked at me her eyes puffy and red as I scolded her like a child and then she straightened up, "Just give me a day Scar, please, I just need one day." She shook like she was cold.  
Turning away I looked at Abuela, "Let me show you to your room..."I motioned her to follow me and she did. None of this had seemed to phase her, I made a mental note to talk to her later on about it. I walked to the far end of the room and opened a door that led to a hallway with many doors branching off into different rooms. I held the main door open for Abuela, I followed her through after a minute and led her to the room closest to the door. I opened her door to show her good-sized room with its own bathroom off the back of it.  
I flipped on a light, "Dad made sure this place will have power and water even if all main power grids fail, we are on our own well, there are solar panels, and the water wheel in the river in the field." I could feel everyone else's eyes on me from out in the hall. "Dad has us stocked down here for years to come if we need it. Pray that we don't."  
I continued on down the hall to the next room, "Miguel and Rosa this is your room" I opened the door and kept walking, I named everyone off as we went down the hall, "Carlos your on the left side, Maria yours is on the right side, I'm next to you there is a room for Gabriel," I looked at him," You can stay with me for now if that would make you feel better." He grabbed my hand and held tight without saying a word. "And mom, your next to Gabriel. Past our rooms is a kitchen, a weaponry, a library, an underground greenhouse, and the storeroom. There is even a stairway leading further down to a fully sound proof training range. We have extra rooms down separate locked hallways if anyone else we trust seeks out shelter."  
I turned around, "I don't know what's going on out there, none of us do, but I do know that dad was prepared for it. We should have enough here so that we don't have to leave for a few years at least if things are that bad outside."  
"We can try to get some of our things when everything dies down a little. For now I think we should all just try to get comfortable, I'm going to check the TV and the radio and see what the news is saying."  
I walked out of the room trying not to show how scared I was, Gabe needed me to be strong. I knew I didn't have to lead our group alone which was a relief I had Carlos and Miguel, they were both strong and smart and would be able to help me if we got in a pinch, but for some reason I felt responsible for everyone. I'd know them since I was a little girl, they were all like family. I had to protect them.

_Jamie here, okay so I'm new to the whole fan fiction writing thing, I haven't written anything in a long time and it has been even longer since I wrote anything of this caliber so I do apologize if it seems a little off. I hope you enjoy my writing and the style in which I write. I may be a little rusty at first but I hope you will bear with me! I look forward to reading comments and building my writing through constructive criticism with my writing!_


	2. Chapter 2 - TV, Tears, and Trouble

**Chapter 2 - TV, Tears, and Trouble**

Turning on the TV to the national news I sat down anxious for answers. I could see panic in everyone's eyes even on national television. After an hour of listening to reports from people who obviously didn't know any more than I did I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Maybe the radio would hold more answers, I turned it on and after hearing ten stations all repeating everything I'd heard on the television I gave up. I sighed heavily as I dropped back down on the couch rubbing my forehead. How was I supposed to keep everyone safe when I didn't even know what was going on?

Shaking my head I looked over to the door seeing Abuela walking into the room. She was a short wiry woman in her late sixties but she was by no means helpless. She had always seemed to be the independent type even though she lived with her son and his wife. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her hands were small and wrinkled. She stood straight and tall, proud even, she was a woman who had changed her own future. I hoped I could do the same.

Abuela walked over and sat beside me on the couch. She took my hands and began massaging them as she looked at me, " What is weighing on your mind mi pequeño guerrero?, _My little protector?_"

"Oh Abuela," I sighed, "I just want to know what's going on, I need to know, so that I can keep you all safe."

I looked at her with tears pricking my eyes, "I don't know what to do, I let Samuel die, I know he's dead, that monster was eating him."

I sobbed quietly into her shoulder for a long time, when I was finally all cried out I looked at her, she wiped my face, "Now there, Guerrero, _Warrior, _be calm, all is as it should be. We don't know every detail but that doesn't mean we should worry. We will be fine."

I raised my eyebrows in shock at her statement,"How is everything as it should be?"

She looked at me very matter-of-factly and stated, "God has everything planned out.

I shook my head,"For all our sakes, I hope you are right Abuela."

I looked away towards the hall, "I should check on Gabriel."

I stood up, "Do you need anything before I go Abuela?"

I looked at her and she shook her head, smiled at me, and motioned me towards the doorway. "Go my Guerrero."

I walked to the hallway and down to Miguel and Rosa's room where they were watching Gabe. I knocked quietly on their door not wanting to disturb anyone. Rosa opened the door, "How's he doing?" I asked with concern.

She looked at me and smiled,"he is sleeping," she turned to Miguel,"he will be okay we should go talk with her now while we can."

Miguel stood up slowly so as not to disturb Gabe and walked out to the hallway closing the door quietly behind him. I straightened up waiting for the barrage of questions I was sure was to come but Miguel only looked at me. I sighed realizing he was waiting to hear what was on my mind and not the other way around. Looking from him to Rosa and back again I finally found my resolve slipping I trembled to think of what could have happened and I hugged myself tightly as tears started forming in my eyes for the second time that day.

Without saying a word Rosa wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I heard Miguel behind her, "Niña, _child,_you don't have to be strong for us, talk to us if you need to."

I looked up at Rosa, "What's going to happen?"

She looked from me to Miguel with worry in her deep black eyes, "No sé niña, _I do not know child._"

As soon as the words left her mouth we heard what sounded like a bomb going off outside the shelter, my eyes went wide as I looked at Miguel.

_Jamie here, okay so I'm sorry for the impossibly short chapter but I can't give up ALL the goods so early on can I? I'm going to try to give you more action in the next chapter but you just have to keep reading, it's also a little disheartening not getting any reviews but oh well, I guess it's to be expected. Talk to you again soon! Bye now! _


	3. Chapter 3 - Carol of the Hells

_**Chapter 3 - Carol of the Hells**_

I stood up quickly and ran to check on Gabe, once I knew he was okay I went back into the room with Miguel and Rosa. "I have to go find out what's going on. Until I have answers I won't be satisfied. I don't want anyone going with me though, I wouldn't be okay with someone getting hurt because of my own curiosity."

I turned to Miguel, "Will you come with me for just a minute?"

He nodded, gave Rosa's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and then followed me down the hall to the stairwell. I opened the door and let him through then followed him down to the armory. "I'm taking a walkie with me but I know it won't easily transmit this far below ground so I'm gonna need someone to check the signal in the basement occasionally until I get back."

Miguel looked at me and took the other walkie I offered him, "I can handle that Niña, but if you are going up there alone you need to be prepared. I want you to take this." He walked purposefully to the far wall and unlocked a chest. Pulling out a shotgun and a box of ammunition he handed me the gun and stuffed the ammunition in a back pack. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" he queried looking up at me from his crouched position.

I looked at him,"I honestly hope it won't be long, I know the area and I'm smart, if I find anyone that needs help I'll send them this way. If anyone comes and tells you Scar sent them then help, otherwise you can figure out what to do. You are like my dad, smart and cautious. I trust you with my life so I know Gabe is safe with you."  
I walked to the door and then stopped resting my hand on the knob, turning around about halfway I looked at Miguel, "Take care of him for me. Please. Also if it's okay with you I'm going to keep your gun as well, I want something small and easy to load if I get into a tight spot. I have no idea what I am getting myself into yet but I know it's going to be hell."

He smiled, "Of course Niña, Gabe will be safe with us, here's some more ammunition for my gun and if you think you need more or in case you run out there are more locked up in in the gun cabinet in our house."

I smiled and took the ammunition he offered me. Sticking the ammunition in the bag I straightened up and shouldered it. I shuddered thinking about what I was walking into and I turned for the door. Suddenly I felt Miguel's hand heavy on my shoulder, "Be strong, and talk to Gabe before you go Niña."  
Miguel walked past me and back up the stairs. I sighed heavily and shook my head then I sprinted after him. Once we were back upstairs I walked to the living room where Abuela had put on Finding Nemo for Gabe. I smiled, things almost seemed normal in this room but I had a feeling in my gut that things were changing, and not in a good way.

I walked in and put the gun down on the table by the couch. My hand was still resting on the gun as I looked over and noticed Gabe watching me. I smiled at him and held out my arms, as he threw himself into my arms I felt my heart breaking. It was like I knew something bad would happen if I left. I shook my head trying to clear out the negativity clouding my thoughts and then I kissed Gabe on the top of his head. "I love you," I looked down at him,"but I've got to go for a little bit, you are going to stay with Miguel, Rosa, and mom." I could feel his arms squeeze tighter and I held him close not ever wanting to let go, "Please don't worry, everything will be okay." as he let go of me he looked me in the eyes and whispered quietly, "I love you Scar, I'm gonna miss you. Are you gonna stop the bad things that were hurting Mr. Sam?" I smiled at him, "Yes Gabe, I'm going to stop the bad things." I looked at Miguel, "Follow me up okay? I have to give you my key just in case."

I started out the door locking it behind Miguel and we walked up to the basement without saying a word. When we were in the library I handed him the key. "I'll check in every two hours for now okay? If things are as bad as I feel they are I'll let you know. If for some reason I get out of range check the walkie every day at noon till you hear me again." Miguel nodded and hugged me close. "Stay safe my Niña, remember everything we taught you."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry Miguel, I do."

I let go, turned around, took a deep breath, and went upstairs. I got to the door and looked out before opening it, things were bad. Worse than I'd expected. I could see Samuel laying in the road where I'd seen him before with one of the things laying on top of him, it looked like it was actually dead this time but I couldn't be sure. Cop cars were flying by headed towards the city and I could see our other neighbors peeking out their windows just like I was doing trying to figure out what was going on.

All of a sudden I heard another loud explosion and burning debris flew through the air. I took a breath and opened the door. Taking a step outside I looked to the left where both explosions had come from. The Peletier's house on the opposite side of us was burning with what looked like what was left of an ambulance protruding from their front porch. Something had cause the driver to wreck directly into their house. I swallowed and gathered my nerve as I ran towards the house to get a better view, the ambulance was engulfed in flames which explained the two explosions, the crash, and the fire blowing up the gas tank.

Running around the front of the house and up to the garage door I checked to see if their car was inside which of course, it was. Panic set in me as I realized they must still be inside. Kicking open the side door I ran inside with no regard for my own safety. The heat from the fire that was slowly consuming the house was hellish. Squinting my eyes against the billowing smoke called out loudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Peletier? Are you in here?"

I scanned the room I was in realizing it was the kitchen. The door to the next room was closed. I ran over quickly kicking the door open and running in. The couch blocked my view of what was left of their living room. The ambulance had crashed through the wall with the entertainment center on it smashing it to pieces and scattering those pieces across the room. I could see what looked like the driver and something else draped across him in side the ambulance their bodies burning. Now I knew what had caused the crash. They must have been transporting someone infected. I shook my head and ran around the couch I felt my heart sink as I looked down and found both of my neighbors unconscious on the floor. I ran over yelling at them and shaking them, "Wake up! Get up you have to get out of here!"

When neither of them moved I grabbed the smaller of the two. Hooking my arms under Mrs. Peletier's shoulers I started dragging her towards the door. I had to get her outside. Smoke was filling the room making it hard to see and even harder to breathe. I dragged her outside as quickly as I could and pulled her away from the house then I ran back in for her husband. He was bigger and took longer, I was gagging and choking as I pulled him outside and found that Mrs. Peletier was starting to wake up, dragging her husband over beside her I laid him down next to her and checked his pulse, he was alive. I gasped in relief as the cool air filled my lungs and I walked to Mrs. Peletier's side, kneeling down I placed my had on her arm, "Be careful, you were knocked out, you could have a concussion you shouldn't try to stand up."

As her eyes focused on me and then on her house burning behind me I saw panic bloom in them. "Sophia," she choked out,"where is Sophia? Where is my daughter?"

She sounded hysterical. I looked at her and back to her house. I hadn't thought her daughter would be home yet, it was too early. I looked at her confused, "Isn't she at school?"

"She was sick, she stayed home today. She had a stomach ache. You have to find my daughter!"

I didn't hesitate. I stood up and ran back into the house, "Sophia! Where are you?" I yelled as loud as I could, I already knew she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. I ran through the house yelling her name and checking in every room. She wasn't anywhere. I remembered Mrs. Peletier saying she was sick and I ran into her room a second time, "Sophia?" I called, "Are you here?"

I looked under her bed and that's when I heard the whimpering coming from her closet. Throwing open the door I found her cowering in the corner tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here to help, your mommy and daddy are outside, I'm going to take you to them."

I crouched down and held my arms open. She looked at me then stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders her little stuffed animal clutched tightly in her hand. I could feel her tears soaking my shoulder. Standing up I carried her and ran for the door. Turning down the hall I could see the flames had engulfed the doorway. We were not going out the way I had come in. I could her her mother outside screaming her name. I ran to the next room and set her down, "Sophia, I need you to stand here for a minute okay?"

She nodded and I ran over to the widow and unlocked it. Throwing it open I knocked out the screen. Turning around I motioned for her to come to me. She ran over quickly and I picked her up once more and threw my leg over the window sill. I wasn't sure how far down it was so I jumped praying we weren't too high up. I felt my feet connect with the ground and my knees bucked from Sophia's added weight. Falling to the ground I twisted my body to catch her on top of myself. I could feel her trembling. Pulling my self back up onto my feet I started walking over to her mother. She lifted her head from my shoulder, "Mommy!" She yelled, I sat her down and she ran to her mother. Walking over I looked at her and her mother, "Is there anyone else inside?" I asked.

She shook her head and held Sophia tightly. "Good."

She looked at me, "I'm Carol, this is Ed. Thank you. We owe you our lives, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found us."  
I looked at her, "My dad was a fire fighter. I only did what he would have done if he were here."

"I knew your father,"she said looking at me.

I sat down hoping for a minute of relief and looked around. My heart clenched and I felt my mouth go dry. "We need to go." I said as I saw more of the monsters working their way towards us.

_Whew! Okay, so I waited till the last minute to write this chapter and put myself in a rush like I knew I shouldn't have because I wasn't entirely sure who to introduce yet or how to introduce them. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see things are getting bad quickly but I hope I'm not rushing the story too much. I also want to put out there that this is a crossover story so there will be elements from the show and the comic in the story, the characters will also be based on different bits of each to give my story a small bit of individuality from each while still staying within the walking dead universe._

_I also want to give big excited shout out to my very first follower Online-Don! Thank you so much I was literally dancing in excitement when I got the email! I really hope you enjoy my rendition of The Walking Dead and I hope you will let me know what you think of it! Looking forward to hearing from you guys!_

_Followers: Online-Don_


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood Red Ed

Chapter 4 - Blood Red Ed

Standing up I looked from Carol to Ed. "Think you can help me get him? It would be faster."  
She nodded and hooked her arms under his shoulders as I picked him up by his feet. He was heavy but we were able to make good time to my house. I looked at Sophia who had stayed close to her mother the whole time, "Can you get the door?"  
She ran over quickly and opened the door for us. Carol and I carried Ed inside. I dropped his feet as she rested him against the wall, I turned around and saw the things making their way towards us. I slammed the door and locked it then turned to Carol. "Well, follow me I guess, I'll get Miguel to help me get him in a minute."  
I started walking towards the door to the basement when I heard Carol call after me, "If it's okay with you I'll wait here with my husband."  
I nodded and went downstairs to get Miguel. When I got downstairs I beat loudly on the panic room door, "Miguel, it's me, open up please."  
I stood there for a minute and then the door opened, "I need you to come with me, the Peletier's are upstairs, Carol's husband has been hurt, I managed to get them safely though."  
Miguel raised an eyebrow like he was waiting for more of an explanation, sighing I just shook my head, "Later."  
I turned away and started back upstairs listening to the comforting sound of his heavy footsteps following behind me, it reminded me of dad. When we got upstairs I motioned to Ed pointing out the obvious. Miguel walked over and immediately felt his pulse. Carol looked at him, "He's alive," she said protectively,"we were just knocked out."  
Letting go of his wrist he looked at her, "I'm just checking his vitals, don't worry, he's suffered a pretty severe head wound from what I can see, now why don't you all explain what happened so I can help more."  
I looked to Carol who was staring at me like I was supposed to tell her story. I shrugged and shoved my hands in my pockets as I leaned against the wall not saying anything. Taking a deep breath Carol looked back at Miguel, "Honestly, it all happened so fast I really don't remember much, we were watching the news reports when we started hearing sirens and gun shots. Ed told Sophia to go play in her room and we started talking. Next thing I know something's busting through our living room and I'm waking up on my front lawn while my house burns down with Sophia inside. The rest is easy enough to figure out. Your crazy, brave, friend over there ran back inside and saved my baby girl. We would all be dead now if she hadn't found us."

She looked at me and I could see the gratitude in her eyes as she pulled Sophia closer to her. Looking at Miguel I raised my eyebrows. "He gonna be okay?"  
Miguel stood up, looks like it, the cut on his head isn't bad it's just bled a lot. When he wakes up we will get him cleaned up but for now let's get them down stairs."

Pushing myself away from the wall I moved towards him, I felt a hand on my arm stopping me as I reached to pick him up. Looking into Carol's face I stopped and straightened up, "I'll get him," she smiled at me," he is my husband after all."

I shrugged and took the keys Miguel offered me and led the way back down to the panic room. Once everything was locked back up I sighed, "So much for getting answers, it looks like I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to go anywhere it's about to start getting dark and I don't want to risk a night run with those things out there."  
I turned around and looked at Miguel, "We need to come up with something to call them. I can't just call them 'things' forever."  
Miguel laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound, at the time I had no idea how much laughter would mean to me one day. Shaking his head he smiled and ruffled my hair, "Only you Niña, only you would want to name monsters."  
Smacking his hand away and smoothing down my hair I walked to the sink and wet a rag. Turning around I handed it to Carol, "Start cleaning him up and I'll get a med kit to patch him up."

I walked away as I listened to Carol trying to calm Sophia down. Moving quietly down the hall I heard a door open and Gabe ran over and threw his arms around me. I knelt and hugged him tight as I buried my face in his shoulder praying that everything would be okay for his sake. As I let go I heard him whisper "They are scary, I don't like them."  
I looked at him as I brushed his hair out of his face, "I know...but I promise I will keep you safe Gabe."  
Taking his hand I led him down the hallway, "Wanna help me find the medical supplies?"  
He looked at me and nodded then looked straight ahead and pursed his lips, "I want to be a doctor. So I can help hurt people. Then no one will have to die like dad or the old man," he looked at me, "and then I can save you like you save me."  
I smiled at him, "I'd like that Gabe, you will be a good doctor."  
Opening the door to the supply room I flipped on the light, I'd never thought about it before but I prayed that my dad's self sufficient upgrades to this place held out or else we would all be screwed.  
"Gabe can you find me bandages? I'm going to look for alcohol and liquid stitches. I'll teach you how to use them too so you'll be on your way to becoming a doctor."  
Smiling at me he ran off into the room I had always known he was something special but I guess I had just never known how special. As I looked for the alcohol I took a mental inventory of everything we had and how much of it we had. If I kept rescuing people we were going to need as much as we could get. Picking up the alcohol I heard Gabe behind me, "Here are the bandages you asked for Scar and I found that stitch stuff too."  
He held both out to me proudly, "Thank you Gabe you are such a big help."  
I gathered everything up and closed the door behind us as we left. We headed back to the main room and I could hear an unfamiliar mans voice, it seemed like Ed had finally woken up and he sounded hysterical. I slowed my pace and looked to Gabe, he looked up at me with a serious expression,"I can handle it Scar." he said very matter-of-factly as he turned his face back to the room ahead of us. Stepping through the door I looked at Ed who was obviously still confused about what had happened and seemed to be taking that confusion out on Carol. She glanced at me as I walked in with a very pleading look on her face so I walked over to get a hold on the situation.  
Ed looked at me his mouth half open still from the sentence I'd interrupted by stepping between him and his wife. "And just who the hell are you?" he shouted angrily.  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, "I do believe I'm the one that dragged your fat ass out of your burning house and away from the zombie freaks that wanted to eat you. I'd say some thanks are in order you ungrateful jerk," I exploded at him.  
Miguel looked at me dumbfounded, I took a deep breath, "Well?"  
I looked at Ed who's mouth was hanging open and then I looked at Carol, "Here clean his wound and I will bandage him up," I said as I shoved the alcohol at her.

Jamie here! I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated . I ran into some terrible writers block (I'm sure you can see that from this chapter) after months of beating my brain trying to figure out how to move forward from the point I was at and logically progress the story here we are! I know this chapter is painfully short and uneventful but there has to be something else to the story line other than action or else this will be a very short fan fic. So as an apology and a thank you for being patient with my writing I am uploading not one but two chapters today. Chapter five is much better I assure you! Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5 - Rage Against Your Savior

Chapter 5-Rage Against Your Savior

Once Carol had him cleaned and bandaged properly the questions didn't stop flowing from Eds mouth. He was a veritable waterfall of questions. Some of which were answerable, others not so much. I just waited patiently as Carol explained what she could, I helped fill in some of the blanks and when he was satisfied he looked at me and squared his jaw, "Scarlet, I have a favor I need to ask you. I don't like asking this. I also don't like putting my family in danger but can you help us find my parents? I have to save them from whatever madness is going on. We can bring them here, keep them safe and in the process you can gather information."  
I raised an eyebrow, "You really want me to help you again after the way you spoke to Carol and me?"  
He dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said dejectedly,"I was scared and confused, I shouldn't have acted that way, but please don't let my behavior condemn my parents."  
Sighing I stood up straight, "Lucky for you I've already lost my parents, in multiple ways. I won't let you lose yours. Everybody try to get some rest, Ed and I will leave in the morning."  
Everyone nodded and went back to what they had been doing before I had returned with Ed, Carol, and Sophia. "I'll show you to your rooms."  
That night I lay in my room in the stifling silence, the only light a pale glow from the edges of the room where my dad had installed energy efficient lighting during one of his "end of the world" phases. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about all of the things that had happened in such a short time period. I prayed that our mother would find herself again and be here for Gabe and I, sadly though, I didn't really believe it would happen. Rolling over onto my side I closed my eyes to the soft glow of the lights. When sleep finally visited me it was fleeting and full of terrors. Morning came to soon for my liking with the alarm I had set on the clock next to my bed weaving itself into my terrible dreams till I woke with a start. Panting and gasping for air I reached over and turned off the alarm. I wasn't looking forward to going with this man I knew nothing about. I had no idea how to find his parents and I especially didn't like doing it alone.  
I dragged myself out of bed and starting digging through the clothes I had stashed in the chest at the foot of the bed. Pulling out a tank top and some jeans I resigned myself to the fact that I'd be wearing whatever I had for a while. I didn't want to weigh my self down by bringing a bunch of stuff so I grabbed a small bag and brought only essentials, food, water, a med kit, and ammunition. Once I had everything packed I stood up and shouldered my bag. Taking a deep breath I walked outside and went down the hall to the common room. Opening the door I entered to find everyone gathered there either watching the news or eating breakfast. Smiling at Gabe I walked inside,"You saving any of that food for me little man?" I joked.  
Gabe looked up at me and smiled broadly exposing a mouth full of grits. I laughed and ruffled his hair sitting down next to him to dig in. "Hey, what's the news saying today?"  
Maria looked over her shoulder at me as she swallowed a bite of her toast, "More of the same but it looks like things are escalating. It's like they don't want people to know how bad it is. You know, so they won't panic."  
I nodded, "Well that's not good. Ed, are you ready to go once we get done eating? I don't know how hard it will be to get to your folks place but I don't want to waste any more daylight than absolutely necessary."  
He nodded his head without ever taking his eyes off the TV. I could see him clench his jaw. "Ed, I never asked last night but, where is your parents place?"  
Finally looking away from the television he rubbed his forehead, "It's about fourty-five minutes from here, in Canton."  
I nodded, that was good, that meant that as long as they were actually at home it wouldn't take us more than three hours to get from Smyrna to Canton and back as long as our luck held out. "Let's go then."  
After a round of hugs and kisses and 'I'll see you soon's' and 'Be careful out there's' we finally made it upstairs. I sighed and walked to the passenger side, "You know where they are at so you drive. I'll keep an eye out for monsters."  
Ed nodded and climbed up in the drivers seat as I tossed my keys at him, "Let's get going, were burning daylight."  
Starting up the car he looked over at me, "Are you sure you have everything you need? That's a small bag."  
I nodded and kept a straight face, "We shouldn't need anything more let's just get going."  
Pulling out of the driveway I got my first look at the devastation that was our neighborhood. Carol and Ed's house was leveled by the fire, I could see the muscles in Ed's already clenched jaw tense up even further as this was the first thing in sight. Looking past the remains of what was their home only a day before I saw houses that seemed deserted, what few cars remained had been vandalized and there in the street lay the half eaten corpse of Samuel as we came closer I realized what was left of him was moving, groaning, it was everything I could do to hold down my breakfast. As we rolled past I looked at Ed, "Can you stop the car for a minute? There's...something I need to do."

Nodding and pressing the breaks Ed pulled the car over and unlocked the doors. I opened my door and took a deep breath stepping out I pulled the gun out of my holster and walked over to Samuel. The majority of his body was gone. All that was left was his upper body. I looked at him as his arms reached for me his eyes were dull and his jaw slack, at least until he saw me there, when he did see me he became frantic like a starving animal he reached for me and growled. Grimacing I closed my eyes and turned my face away, "I'm sorry Sam."  
I raised my gun and squeezed the trigger in one quick movement, I couldn't bear to see this sweet old man like this any longer. Opening my eyes I looked at him, the bullet had as I'd planned gone straight between his eyes ending it quickly. I walked away and climbed into the car. As Ed pulled away from the curb I looked into the rear view mirror to see multiple monsters leaking out of the yards behind us. Shivering at the sight I looked at Ed, "Did you see that?"  
Looking at me I could see his hands tighten around the wheel his knuckles turning white. "Yes, I saw."  
I sat silently and looked at our surroundings as we drove people were frantic, cars were backed up down the interstates headed into the city, it looked like the military was there too. So much for containing the inevitable hysteria. Dead things came in droves and from what I had seen if you got bit you became one yourself. If you didn't die immediately it didn't mean anything, you still died. It seems insane, I know, but I saw so many monsters that should have been fine other than a stray bite on the arm or leg. Because of all the craziness what should have been a fourty-five minute drive took us almost eight hours. I was restless by the time we made it to Canton I'd seen to many people that were on the verge of hysteria and it was pushing me that way as well. Just like with every other town we stopped at when we got to Canton we had to wait through a license check, after that we were examined fully for bites. When we were cleared we were allowed to make our way through town. I could see the efforts to stop the spread of what ever was happening but I could already tell it was going to be too little too late. As we drove through town we could see police officers patrolling keeping an eye out for monsters that had managed to slip into town. When they saw any they immediately exercised extreme measures to make sure they were stopped.  
I turned to Ed, "I really don't like this, I feel like the whole town is being quarantined. What if they won't let us leave?"  
Ed glanced at me, "I've been thinking about that too. Honestly, I'll do anything to get back to my family and I know you will too. I believe they have more on their minds than trapping us here, we should be able to get out."  
I nodded,"Your right, we will be the last thing they worry about."  
Looking forward again I bit my lip, "What is it?" Ed asked suddenly.  
I looked at Ed in surprise, I didn't even think he had been watching. "I-I'm just worried about Gabe. I don't like leaving him like this, not after everything we've seen out here."  
Ed glanced at me again then took my hand and squeezed it once briefly then let go and took hold of the wheel again. "I know what you mean," sighing heavily he squeezed the wheel,"I'm worried about Carol, Sophia, and my folks too."  
I stared straight ahead and thought to myself, this guy really isn't so bad he is just scared too.  
"How much further do we have to go?" I asked as I stared at the road trying to distract my mind.  
"Not far, it's just here in town." he said as he continued driving.  
As we turned at a light I heard Ed take a deep breath and groan, the house at the end of the street had been vandalized horribly, most likely before any law enforcement had shown up. As we got closer we could see windows busted out and doors ripped off their hinges. I was surprised that the place wasn't covered in police tape. I looked over at Ed, "Is that it?"  
Nodding his head he pulled into the driveway. "Think you can handle this?" I asked him, I didn't know what we would find inside.  
"Yes. Let's go." he grunted quickly.  
I could tell by his tone he was terrified. Climbing out of the car I stretched for a minute and pulled out my gun, "Here, you need to have some protection." I handed him the other gun I had packed and a couple extra clips in case he needed them. "I hope you know how to use it."  
He grimaced, "Enough to get by I think."  
"Okay then, in we go." I said starting forward.  
As we walked towards the house I started trying to read the graffiti scrawled across the front of it. I could make out a few of the ugly scrawls the first one being Canton's Finest, just across from that one read Cowardly Scum. I had to stop reading. I didn't know what had happened but somehow these people had made enemies.  
Walking up onto the porch I looked inside the door, furniture was slashed and broken and the inside looked worse than the outside. I started looking around and I could see what looked like old dry blood smeared all over the hall. I felt my mouth go dry, I knew in my gut that whatever we found here would not be good. We had seen other places on the way here that had been smashed up but nothing this bad. "I could keep looking alone Ed." I glanced his way as I offered this.

He shook his head no and continued forward with his gun raised. "If they were still here where would they hide?"  
"We should check my dad's workshop out back. If they were hiding anywhere it would be there."  
"Okay, lead the way." Stepping over busted lamps and picture frames I followed Ed to the back of the house, the trail of blood led the same way. "Ed, I don't have a good feeling about this."  
Looking back at me I could see the desperation in his eyes. He wanted with all his heart to find them alive. I looked down to avoid his gaze, I just couldn't bring myself to give him false hope. As we reached the building we found more graffiti and blood but less vandalism the doors seemed to be chained shut from the inside and we couldn't get them open. As Ed stood by shouting for his parents I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear them, as I did I felt something or rather someone slam against the door from the inside growling like a monster. I jumped when the door smashed into my head and as I stood there rubbing the spot that I was sure would be sore later on I looked at Ed who had stopped yelling and stood frozen in place his eyes locked on the door like it held back him worst nightmare. I walked over to him, "We should go Ed. Please." I begged.  
"No," he said firmly,"I have to get in there. They could be hurt."  
My mouth dropped open and I stared at him dumbfounded as he stomped towards the building. He was in denial, he knew they had been changed. He knew but he wouldn't let himself believe it. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why was this happening? What had we done? Gritting my teeth and squeezing my gun tightly I opened my eyes to see Ed standing on a log pile beside the building trying to look in a high window. "Hey! Be careful you could fall!" I yelled as I ran over, Maybe I should do that Ed."  
Looking down at me Ed let go of the windowsill, "You are a little lighter on your feet than me." As he climbed down I could hear the things inside following the noisees we made to this side of the building.  
Once he was down I took his place carefully climbing the logs. When I reached the top I was still too low to be able to look inside and had to pull myself up to the window and hope that the logs stayed steady when I dropped back down. Looking in the window I had to give myself a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. I could hear the floor inside creaking from the heavy footsteps of whatever was inside. The noises they made caused me to shiver. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and I was able to look past the swirling dust motes illuminated by the window my eyes fell upon exactly what I had been praying not to see. An elderly couple beat against the wall like mindless animals trying to break through to Ed and I. The old woman's face was covered in blood but I couldn't see any bite marks on her. The old man however, was much worse, it looked like he had been someones breakfast. His right arm was completely gone and what was left of his intestines were dragging the ground behind him. I dropped to the wood pile as I choked back vomit and without thinking landed much harder than intended. As my feet fought to grip the wobbling wood pile I could feel my fingers slipping from the window, "Ed!" I yelled.

I started to fall as my feel slipped forwards. That brief moment of falling, tumbling towards the ground not knowing if Ed would be able to catch me or not defines everything we have been through so far. Never knowing if things will end up okay or not, never knowing what is going to happen next. As my back slammed into Ed's arms I felt my heart pounding, I could feel him stumble under my sudden weight but he didn't drop me or fall himself. When I turned my head and looked in his face still so full of hope I felt my heart break. Tears started pouring from my eyes and I started sobbing for this man who had lost his parents, I cried for his daughter who had lost her grandparents, and I cried for my father because in that moment seeing his face it was a mirror of how mine had been when the Police officers showed up at our door with the news. Ed yelled at me as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently "What did you see? Are they in there?"  
He shoved me away making me stumble and fall to the ground. As I sat there dumbfounded with tears streaming down my face AZX he started trying to bust down the door to the building. He beat at it, he kicked it, and finally he barreled into it with all his might. I saw the hinges starting to give. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face with a dirt covered had only managing to cover my face in the dirt instead. As Ed backed away from the door and got ready to ram it again I slipped my hand to my gun and pulled it out. Cocking it I held it up aimed at the doorway, "Ed, stop."  
He faltered and looked back at me. "They are in there," he pleaded, "I have to save them."  
I shook my head, "No, Ed, their bodies are in there. They are dead. You need to stop now. Trust me you do not want to see them, not like that."  
Ed looked back at the door. "Your lying."  
"No I'm not." I pleaded  
"Shut up!" He yelled as he barreled at the door, "You stupid little liar!" He screamed.  
"Ed stop!" I yelled back at him.  
He barreled into the door again and this time as he hit it the hinges gave way and the door fell in with a crash sending dirt and dust everywhere. Ed stood up and brushed himself off as he waited for the dust to settle so be could see. I stood there holding my breath as I saw them walking out of the darkness it was like watching this man die, or so I thought. "Mom! Dad!" He yelled his voice hopeful, finally he saw them clearly and I heard his hopeful voice turn to horror in an instant, "No," he moaned, "oh god no, why?"  
He turned away, "Ed move." I said as I raised my gun.  
His eyes met mine and he held up his arms, "No! We can save them! We have to be able to help them!"  
I aimed for his mother who was closest to him. As she grabbed him from behind and I heard him scream in surprise I pulled the trigger. The bullet landed squarely between her eyes and she dropped to the ground like a sack of rotten potatoes. Without hesitating I did the same to his father, when his body hit the ground Ed turned around and looked down at them. "You," he mumbled,"you killed them!"  
Turning back around to face me he yelled again,"you killed them you stupid little bitch! We could have saved them!"  
As he shouted this he lunged at me fire in his mad eyes. With what my father had taught me I was able to knock him to the ground easily before he could hit me but as I watched him get up again I knew this was no longer the kind man from the truck. I could hear the anger in his sobbing as he stood and readied himself to attack again. "You'll die for this!" He bellowed as he lunged at me again.

Hey everyone! Jamie again, I really hope you liked this chapter I had a good time writing it. It felt nice to be able to get back at it. Let me know what you think and I'll update again soon!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Calvary Has Arrived

Chapter 6 - The Calvary Has Arrived

This time when Ed lunged I didn't avoid his attack. He was a big man but I knew how to fight and it was obvious he didn't. Slamming into me hard with his shoulder I stumbled backwards surprised at the force behind his attack, maybe I had underestimated him. _What could this man really do?_ I wondered as I saw his right fist come flying towards my face. Ducking I narrowly avoided his attack and I came back with a right hook of my own straight to his stomach. As my fist connected with the soft flesh of his abdomen I heard him grunt and then moan as he curled around him self his hands dropping to where I'd wounded him.

I stepped back waiting on his next attack and readied myself. I refused to attack him first, this was his anger not mine. They were his parents not mine. The next thought that crossed my mind was that I had to get back to my family before this crazy man could hurt them. I had to protect them. Lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention as he ran at me and threw another punch, my reaction time was slower because I had been distracted and I raised my arm too late. I felt his fist connect with the side of my face and I immediately felt the pain shoot from my jaw through the back of my head. That was going to leave a mark, I had to stop being careless. I had seriously underestimated this man. He might not be a fighter but he knew how to hit hard.

Backing away I raised my fists to block my face and kept my body covered with my arms, my stance wide I rocked back to avoid another punch. As I settled on my heel and ducked again I decided it was time to knock him out, at least then I could go for help and get him restrained. Coming up from my crouch I lunged forward and rammed my fist as hard as I could at the underside of his jaw. As my hand connected with his chin I felt his head snap back. He stumbled. As he stepped backward and tried to regain his balance I lunged again this time connecting my other fist with the side of his face. He stumbled backwards again and this time I brought up my knee and as it connected to his stomach and he doubled over I grabbed him by the back of his head slamming him down onto the ground.

As he groaned and tried to roll himself over I started kicking, first his stomach, then his head, side, legs, arms, back. Finally when he was in the fetal position with his back facing me I stopped. Willing to give him a change to surrender. I stepped back and dropped my hands, he couldn't punch from down there. "Ed, are you willing to stop fighting now and come back to the safe house with me? We can leave all this here, including the fight. It's your choice."

As I looked down at him he rolled over onto his side facing me and dropped his hands from his face. He looked up at me and began to not. "Yes" he choked out between grunts. As I felt myself start to relax I stepped toward him offering him my hand to help him up off the ground. As I waited to feel his fleshy dirt covered palm in mine I looked him over and then out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach out his hand quickly and grab my ankle. My mind was slow to register what was happening and his hand closed around my leg and he yanked backwards pulling me off balance. I felt my body falling backwards and I had no way to turn to absorb the impact because he still held firm to my ankle. As the back of my head met the ground I felt pain shoot through me blackness obscured the edges of my vision and stars danced behind my eyelids. _I guess I deserve this,_ a voice flitted through my head.

As I tried to open my eyes I felt a weight, no, it was him climbing on top of me his shadow obscured my vision as the sun shone brightly behind his head. It lit up behind him like a halo, a lie, this man was no angel. I tried to raise my arms and I felt him grab them shoving them under the weight of his legs, his knee caps jammed into the pits of my elbows. Rocking back and forth trying to get away I felt his fists start connecting with me. Face, ear, chest, throat, face. Finally I screamed. I felt the sound like a living thing rip from my chest as I opened my mouth and his fist connected with my collar.

That is when I heard it. Something clicked, a branch breaking under someones weight. Someone was coming to rescue me. "Get off of her," a stern voice called out from somewhere that I couldn't see, "stand up, raise your hands, or I'll shoot." It was a female voice. I groaned as I felt him still. Suddenly the weight lifted off me. I could make out the faint outline of his arms raising above his head.

Relief.

And then...

...my world went black.

**_Hey guys, Jamie again. Thanks for reading. I know I'm taking forever with my updates. Hopefully I've finally gotten past my writers block. I apologize for it. Life has been pretty hectic lately but If you are still reading I hope you enjoy. I wanted this chapter to be more exciting, my initial instinct was to have Scar give in and let Ed win but what would be the fun in her going down without a fight. But she still had to be real, ready to forgive and give chances. I want to make sure I develop her as a character well. At the same time I didn't want to give away too much here. I plan on trying to pump out another chapter by February. Hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
